


大白狼和小雌狮（杰洛特X希里）

by LustBreaker



Category: Geralt - Fandom, Witcher - Fandom, 猎魔人
Genre: F/M, Witcher - Freeform, ciri - Freeform, geralt - Freeform, 大白狼和小雌狮（杰洛特X希里）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustBreaker/pseuds/LustBreaker
Summary: 前提：杰洛特印象中的意外律——意外之子但希瑞被告知的意外律——自己被“许给了”杰洛特
Relationships: adopted daughter - Relationship, witcher - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	大白狼和小雌狮（杰洛特X希里）

1、

“谁是叶奈法？”

这是希里在遇到她“命运之人”杰洛特之后对他说的第一句话。

在这之前的短短几天，她几乎失去了一切。她的家在一片燃烧的血海中陨落，她的亲人泛着泪光对她交代了后事，她的导师和护卫一个接一个地倒下，她的伙伴，她的祖国，她的百姓们，她所认为坚如磐石的一切都在她面前轰然倒塌。

一切都在她毫无准备之下突然降临了。她听说过父母的相识是因为“意外律”，年轻的女孩对宿命论将信将疑。她被告知自己被“许给了”利维亚的杰洛特，找到他，找到他，这似乎是这个彷徨无助的女孩唯一的方向了。

在接近他的时候，连梦都在警告她。去找他！快去找他！那种来自未知的恐怖沉甸甸地压在她的胸口，希里从梦里惊醒，她心有余悸地回忆着梦里的那张脸，还有他正在喊的…叶奈法？那是谁？

她从那个迟到了十多年的拥抱中抬起脸，孔雀蓝的双瞳紧紧地锁在眼前的男人脸上，谁是叶奈法？

“她是…我的遗憾。”

惊讶和心痛从这个叫杰洛特的陌生男人脸上闪过，他认真地回答道。低沉的声音震响在她的心间，浅栗色的眉头紧皱起来。

所以这个男人向她的家人要走了她，却一次都没有顾念过她，早就听闻猎魔人私生活混乱，看来哪怕自己经历艰难万阻的逃亡的时候，她的这位“命运之人”也深陷温柔乡从不曾寂寞过。

有术士曾说违抗命运会带来巨大的灾难，但是希里并不认为辛特拉的亡国之灾是杰洛特对她的不管不顾造成的，因为但凡这个世界上还有像祖母那样疼惜她的人，她又如何至于沦落到成为一个“多余的人”呢。

越想越气。希里捏紧身侧的拳头，将视线从那双琥珀金色的双目注视下移开。

2、

接下来的一路上，诡异的沉默伴随着一前一后两个身影。杰洛特作为独来独往的猎魔人，本就不习惯有人同行，而这个女孩作为“同伴”走得离他也太远了些，但又不至于远到将其归为异路人，她走在一个时刻吊着他的警戒心的范围边界，好像在用这种方式表示，不想跟他有过深的接触。

谁都看得出这小姑娘对他有意见。杰洛特板着脸，无奈地摇摇头。要他怎么做呢？安慰小孩子？这可难倒他了。

不过要是她再大个十岁，倒是也不是束手无策...想到这里，一种陌生的罪恶感钉住了这个一闪而过的念头。这是命运塞给他——或者说是他不小心讨来的“意外之子”，对于一个没有生育能力、随时走在死亡边缘的猎魔人而言，她是他无关血脉的传承和延续。

这样独一无二的存在，不该将其和他那些及时行乐的对象放在一起考虑。可是那怎么办呢，荒郊野岭的，虽然可以打点野味生个火，缓和一下气氛，但又怕引来了豺狼猛兽。斩杀怪物虽然是他的老本行，可他不想刚刚和希里相遇就使她深陷险境。

银发的伟岸身躯走在前面，他的腿上似乎有没能愈合的伤，使他的步伐略显蹒跚。两把长剑挂在他的背后，随时准备着和来袭者决一死战。希里望着不远处的男人，倔强地维持着距离。突然，一声悠远的兽鸣从树丛之间响起，它在树林的回声之下听上去好像来自四面八方，眼见前方的杰洛特突然停下了脚步，希里心中一紧，急忙加快脚步向杰洛特跑过去。

“停下！”

闻言，希里立刻止住脚步，她惊魂未定地看着杰洛特一只手做出让她原地等待的手势，一只手伸到肩侧拔出了身后的银色长剑。视野中一道若隐若现的白丝引起了她的注意。它像一根在露珠和阳光下泛着微光的蜘蛛丝，希里顺着细丝的延伸向上望去。

在她的头顶上方，树冠之下的一根横枝上，蹲栖着一只黑乎乎油光水滑的生物，它像是黑熊和地沟鼠的杂交，遗传了硕大的身形、弯曲的尖爪和贼眉鼠目的面貌，在它短而粗的喙下，粘稠浑浊的口水一波一波地淌出来，从树枝上滑下来，在树枝和地面之间拉成细细的丝。

“别碰，有毒。”

男人一边说着，一边紧紧注视着这个生物的动静。他放轻了脚步缓缓地走过来，希里压制着自己急促的呼吸，浑身紧绷着等待逃生的时机。忽然，头上传来了短促的树皮被刮破的声音，眼睛的余光里一道黑影正在向她压过来。

她本能地向边上闪扑过去，一道银色的光从她的前上方急速逼近，然后精准地和那团黑影撞在了一起。砰得一声，那黑色的生物的一条前肢被银剑钉在了树上，凄厉的惨叫贯穿了丛林，那生物歇斯底里地剧烈挣扎起来，它硬生生地将自己的身体从那重伤的前肢上扯了下来，然后殊死一搏般向已抽出第二把钢剑的猎魔人冲了过去。

尖锐的前爪从杰洛特的咽喉边上险险地擦过，一道道伤痕落在那怪物的身上，得益于濒死的绝望，那些伤口几乎没有拖慢它的动作。希里转头望向那把钉在树上的银剑，她撑起身子，向上奋力一跃，勉强地抓住了剑柄。她抬腿朝树干用力一蹬，带着被拔出的银剑一起踉跄地落地。

刺耳的怒号和疼痛的哀叫从那生物的喉间发出，它摇摇晃晃地在杰洛特的附近绕了半圈，随后向他发起了最后的攻击。势如破竹的黑影在金属的寒光之间停滞了一瞬，然后被一斩为二，带着四溅的鲜血滚落在地上。一股浑浊的液体从他的脸侧略过，稍稍擦过他一边的脸颊后，落在了身后的泥土上。

方才的噪声突然停息，树林回复了沉寂。希里提着沉沉的银剑快步跑了过去，她站在杰洛特的面前盯着他脸上的湿润痕迹看了两秒，然后抓起斗篷一边的布料，踮起脚在他脸上胡乱地擦拭起来。

这突然的关心让杰洛特微微愣了一下，他抬起手抓住希里的手腕，“我没事。”

“可你不是说有毒吗？”希里止住了手上的动作，却忘了掩饰眼神中的恐惧。

面对那双真切的眼睛，杰洛特心一软，语气也不经意地温柔起来，“我的身体，免疫力比人类强。”

吊起的心稍稍平稳了些，踮起的脚也缓缓站稳落地，手腕处那只粗糙的大手的触感渐渐占据了她的注意力。希里触电般一颤，想要立刻将手抽回，杰洛特稍稍松开了手，任那一握温润的纤细从他的手心滑走。

他瞅了瞅她手中的银剑，不禁露出了欣慰的笑容，“有模有样的。”

希里顺着他的视线向着剑身的方向看了一眼，有些尴尬地撇撇嘴，“我想...万一还有一只在附近...”

“随时保持警惕，你做得很好，”杰洛特称赞道，他轻轻接过银剑插回身后的剑鞘，然后自然地抬手轻轻拍了拍希里的肩膀示意她前行，“等我们到了凯尔莫罕，你会学到更多保护自己的本领。”

听着对方这父亲般的口吻，女孩的脚步迟疑了一下。林子里回荡起一串串未知的鸟兽的啼鸣，她打了个寒颤，只能加快步伐追随杰洛特向前走去。

3、

他们运气不错，在天刚刚暗下来的时候，他们遇到了沿途的一个小镇。在镇子边缘，最靠近大路的地方，有一个人声鼎沸的小旅馆。

旅馆的底楼是一个酒吧，一走进门，浓烈的酒味就扑鼻而来。醉汉们吵闹着，店主站在桌边心不在焉地招呼着，四五个身着暴露、花枝招展的女人，扭扭捏捏地站在客房楼梯口打量着杰洛特。

她们毫不掩饰的倾慕和欲望让希里感到烦躁。她朝杰洛特走近一步，手臂轻轻擦过他的身侧，在得到了对方问询的目光后，她闷闷地说，“她们都在盯着你看。”

杰洛特一瞬间有些不知道怎么回答，他犹豫了片刻，还是把她当做一个不经世事的小女孩，他一边接过招待员推过来的两把门房钥匙，一边故意错开话题道，“不用担心她们。”

“我没有在担心。”

说着，希里一把抓过其中一柄钥匙，气势汹汹地从几个女人中间穿了过去，一步一步重重地踩在楼梯上，不知道在和谁生着闷气。她在楼梯上走到一半，突然顿住，然后回过头来看向杰洛特的方向。

银发的猎魔人对着她这赌气的模样狐疑地歪了歪脖子，然后稍稍有些明白似的眯了眯眼，他不急不慢地抬腿缓缓地走了过来，看着楼梯口的女人们在那只小雌狮的怒视下讪讪地让开一条道，杰洛特感到有些好笑。当他走到希里的面前的时候，他望向她的眼神里多了些异样的审视，似乎想要从这个“意外之子”的标签之外寻找些别的东西。

小雌狮敏感地对这种眼神感到了紧张，她不经意地一缩，然后头也不回地跑进了她的房间，砰得一声重重地甩上了门。

4、

希里走得太急，她忘了问杰洛特住在哪间房间。这使得隔壁那个招妓的混蛋显得尤其可恨，那人的房里明显有至少两个女人，他们简直恨不得让整栋房子的住客都听见他们的声音。

她一把扯开毯子，穿上鞋子披上斗篷走出门去。走廊里回荡着住客们和妓女的欢糜之音，希里的听力比同龄人出色一些，她知道那不是杰洛特的声音，但是，一想到猎魔人私生活混乱的传闻，她就感到说不出的烦躁。

正当她在走廊里晃悠，杰洛特提着一壶酒从楼梯口上来了。两人诧异地四目相对，“希里？”

他穿着简易的深色麻制短衣，看上去是他平常衣服下的内衬，因为质地轻薄，边缘磨损严重，让他健硕的身体线条顺着深深的领口延伸下去。希里意识到自己的视线不够端正磊落，她匆匆回头看了一眼自己房门，然后有些慌张地说，“如果你的房间比较安静，我想和你换一间。”

杰洛特打量着她的神情，他抬起手臂将啤酒朝嘴里灌了一口，歪了歪脸示意她过来，“我想差别不大，不过你可以进来听听看。”

这句话让女孩明显地紧张起来，就像猫科动物炸毛一样浅显易懂，杰洛特移开了视线，兀自开了门走进了自己的房间。他将门就这么开着，然后缓缓后退几步，差不多二十秒后，女孩步伐僵硬地在门口出现了。

5、

他一步步慢慢走近到她的面前，在她的身侧抬起手臂，将她身后的门轻轻地关上。即使他动作已经够轻，依旧让女孩惊得睫毛一颤。

杰洛特没有放下手臂。希里向后退了一步，稍稍地和他拉开了距离，木门在背后传来了微冷的触感，她意识到自己被固定在了他和门之间。

“所以，你觉得怎么样？”男人的声音沙哑而低沉，近距离听着像是某种猛兽喉间的颤音。

“嗯？”她故作镇静地回望着他，青碧色的眼瞳在昏暗的光线下宛如暗潮汹涌的深海。

男人严肃的表情带上了几分笑意，“这里更安静吗？”

“…嗯。”希里敷衍地回答着，视线不禁向房间里面飘去。窗帘从头到尾严密地遮挡着外部的光线，房间角落的木质浴桶架子旁的水迹未干，他的外套丢在床边的椅子上，双剑一把在床头，一把倚靠在墙边。

“不用找了，没有藏女人。”他突然说道。语气中带着显而易见的揶揄，俯视的角度使他的眼神看上去危险而动人。

希里一惊，她垂下视线尴尬地笑了笑。

见女孩没有对此表示否认，杰洛特决定证实一下自己的猜测，“为什么会在意这个？”他不动声色地微微曲起手臂，拉近两人的距离，双目注视着女孩的表情变化。

“我…”或许是嗅到了危险的气息，希里的呼吸急促起来，她仰着脸凝视着眼前的男人，试图在他的眼神中找到能让自己安心的东西。“我不喜欢她们。”

这中规中矩的回答让杰洛特不敢贸然动手。他半眯起眼睛，“只是这样？”

“嗯，只是这样。”

身侧的手臂撤回了，他后退了两步，面前的压迫感突然消失。希里松了一口气，莫名的失落却紧追而上。她看到杰洛特沉默地大口灌了两口啤酒，视线落在了椅子上的外套上，似乎是准备收拾行李去别的房间了。想到这里，希里上前一步，“我想问你，”她深深吸了一口气，对眼前的人说，“你要带我去的那个地方，会让我变成像你一样的猎魔人吗？”

“你不会变成像我一样，”他回答，“或许你擅长剑术，或许擅长魔法，我会帮助你变强，你该…拥有比我更多的选择权。”

“你不喜欢自己现在的生活？”

“我的生活是一连串的碎片，拼不上了的那一天就会结束，”一阵苦涩泛上他的嘴角，那眼神却是前所未有的温柔，“现在，有你在的话，我希望自己能活得更久些，比以前任何时候都希望。”

猎魔人的身上伤痕累累，在那件薄麻的领口，一道接近心脏的伤疤触目惊心地显现。希里默默地上前一步，鬼使神差地伸出手，用指尖轻轻地摩挲那道陈年的伤口。

“我会试着变得…像你一样强大，”她抬起头，对方琥珀色的眼眸正前所未有地接近，“所以在那之前，我需要你。”

男人刚毅的面部线条顿时在笑容下柔和起来，“那，在那之后呢？我自由了？”

“在那之后，”轻触他雄壮的身躯的纤细指尖揪住他的衣领，将那低沉而温柔的声音拉近，“或许你会需要我。”

6、

他的双唇温暖而柔软，辗转之中，刺乎乎的胡渣轻轻地扫在她的唇边，她的耳后，她的脖颈。

在他硬朗粗壮的手臂将她抱起的时候，她顺势用双腿架住了他的腰。她一只手勾着他的脖子，另一只手捧着他的脸颊，低着头吻他的眉心，啃咬他的舌尖。希里喜欢这个姿势，但杰洛特并没有给她足够的时间品尝。她被放倒在了床上，扯开了罩衣，男人的重量带着那势不可挡的压迫感将她完全地笼罩。

她的腿绞着他的身躯将他纳入自己。猎魔人的体温比常人稍低，他胸前粗糙的皮肤和楞块分明的腹部线条，像巨蛇的鳞片一样顺着她的胸口向下碾去。希里低喘着，不自觉地将指尖掐在他绵延的背部肌肉上，感受到自己的胸部下方传来了痛楚，她不禁低声痛呼。

“啊…别用牙齿！”

杰洛特抬起脸，偏了偏脑袋训诫般地说，“只要你也别用指甲。”

“这不公平…”希里的手慢慢地拂过他的胸膛，“你冷静得就和刚刚睡醒似的。”

“你想要更疯狂的？”

说着，他用腰朝着她的身体用力地一挺，隔着布料撞得她整个人剧烈一颠，头顶差点磕破在墙上。陌生的震撼让她有一瞬间感到了恍惚，在她印象里，最接近的体验是从狂奔的马背上摔下来的那一趟。

“疯狂的留到下次吧，”她感到一个抚慰的吻落在了她的心口，“你知道我们有足够的时间。”

7、

她躺在杰洛特的怀里，沾着薄汗的身体在寒夜里有些畏冷，不禁又向他胸口钻了钻。感受到温暖纤瘦的身体的贴近，杰洛特收紧了双臂，让她更靠近自己些。

“有你在，我感到安心，”她喃喃地说着，突然想到什么似的抬起脸看他，“这是因为魔法吗？”

“或许吧，”他回答，“只不过，它会持续得足够久。”

“我想今天我终于能睡个好觉了。”

女孩的声音轻快而真诚，带着一些微弱的哽咽，从他的胸口闷闷地传来。它在这个对情感并不敏锐的猎魔人心里激起一阵柔情的波纹，一点一点在他的身体里泛开，如同温润尨茸的藤蔓，顺着浑身的血管将他层层包裹。

这时，怀里的温度却突然撤开了，希里撑着身子从地上捡起了她的外衣，伸手捞着捞着掏出了一把钥匙。

“我的房间是这一侧的倒数第二间。”

杰洛特懵了一下，好像不敢相信自己听到了什么，“…你刚刚还说有我在感到安心。”

“嗯，知道你在附近就好。”希里自然地说道，似乎并不觉得有任何问题，依然坚持地举着钥匙等着他接过去。

杰洛特半信半疑地翘起一边的眉毛，“我还以为换房间只是一个借口，”见她并没有什么追加的表示，他无奈地笑着摇了摇头。捡起地上的衣服夹在手臂下，抓起双剑，回头瞅了她一眼，这姑娘居然已经闭着眼睛躺进被子里了。

他宣泄似的将酒壶里剩下的啤酒悉数吞入腹中。明天上路不叫她了吧。杰洛特想着。

FIN.


End file.
